Organisms of the Edge
This is a list of every single organism in the Edge, by biological kingdom. Animals * Anglers * Banderbears * Barkelves * Barkslugs * Barktrolls * Barkwaifs * Barkworms * Batowls * Black-Dwarves * Blood-Beetles * Blood-Red Glister * Blunderhead Goblins * Brogtrolls * Bushnymphs * Caterbirds * Caterworms * Cloddertrogs * Cloudeaters * Cray-Spinners * Crystal Spiders * Daggerslashes * Darkridge Goblins * Dwarf Rotsuckers * Dwarves * Edge Wraiths * Elves * Embermoths * Emerald Mossbirds * Fireflies * Firemoths * Flat-Head Goblins * Flitterwaifs * Fourthlings * Fromps * Gabtrolls * Gahtrogs * Ghostwaifs * Giant Tree Fromps * Gladehawks * Glisters * Glintergoblins * Gloamglozer * Glow-Worms * Gnokgoblins * Grey Goblins * Greywaifs * Gyle Goblins * Hairy Thousandfeet * Halitoads * Hammelhorns * Hammerhead Goblins * Hoglets * Hover-worms * Landfish * Lapmufflers * Leafgobblers * Lemkins * Long-Haired Goblins * Lop-Eared Goblins * Low-Belly Goblins * Logworms * Lugtrolls * Lullabee Grubs * Lumpskulls * Manticrakes * Mewmels * Milchgrubs * Mire-Clams * Mire Herons * Mobgnomes * Mottled Goblins * Muglumps * Nameless Ones * Nightwaifs * Night-Lemuels * Nightspiders * Oakbats * Oakelves * Oakhens * Oozefish * Passionbirds * Piebald Rats * Pink-Eyed Goblins * Prowlgrins * Quarms * Quarry Trogs * Ratbirds * Razorflits * Red-Dwarves * Reed-Eels * Rock-Demons * Rock-Lizards * Rotsuckers * Rubble Ghouls * Saltflies * Saw-Toothed Goblins * Scaly Goblins * Scrabsters * Shrykes * Silver-Backed Quarms * Skullpelts Illusionistic predator, resembling a leather-bound skull wrapped in blue fur. Takes the form of something its prey will find appealing in the lullabee groves, to trick and kill. Thaw Daggerslash uses the skull of a Skullpelt as mask when posing as Turbot Smeal in clash of the Sky Galleons. * Skulltrogs * Slaughterers * Slime-Moles A blind burrowing creature that is usually found around milchgrub colonies, who excrete a slime called "mole glue" from slime sacs on the sides of their bellies.This is used as a varnish for librarian knights sumpwood skycrafts,giving it the ability to hover. Their skin, like spindlebugs and milchgrubs, is entirely transparent. They have two small legs on the front of their large, slug-like body, probably used for burrowing in their natural habitats. Their mouth consists of a tube-like protuberance on the front of the body, ringed by a multitude of eyes. * Snag-Toothed Goblins * Snickets - Possibly a relative of the ratbird. They have long pointed noses and stubby triangular wings, and are completely black. Like, the ratbird they fly in flocks; however, unlike the scavenger ratbirds, snickets appear to be hunters. In Last of the Sky Pirates they stripped a trog of meat straight down to the bone in a few moments and later completely devoured a Logworm from the inside. * Spiderbats * Spindlebugs * Spore-Worms * Stormhornets A large, wasp-like creature that lives on lakes, rarely seen apart from when a storm is due. A stormhornet gave inspiration to Rook Barkwater in Last of the Sky Pirates, and he fashioned his skycraft in the likes of it. * Snowbirds - A species of bird with pale feathers (that are used as quills), that is usually eaten by the sentient beings of the Edge. It's down is used in clothing and pillows as well, like a goose. It appeared in Curse of the Gloamglozer when Quint was in one of the Low Sky Cages: Above his head, a snowbird soared across the sky, mewling like a babe-in-arms, among other books in the series. *Symbite Goblins * Termagant Trogs * Tilders * Tree Goblins * Trogs * Trolls * Tufted Goblins * Tusked Goblins *Underbiter Goblins * Vulpoons A scraggly bird with a sharp beak, similar to a toucan, but with a more vicious beak and huge talons. In Freeglader, the leader of the Sky Pirates takes his name from this creature. * Waifs * Waterwaifs]] * Web-Footed Goblins * Weezits- These long armed, sharp fanged creatures dart from tree to tree hunting Wind- Welks and Cray-Spinners * Whitecollar Woodwolves- A particularly savage species of wolf, trained by civilized people as hunting aides. Frequently used by Deepwoods slavers. * White Ravens * Wig-Wigs * Wind-Welks - small creaturs that live in the Deepwoods and are preyed upon by weezits. * Woodants - A species of ant-like insects that become very aggitated and disoriented if disturbed. * Woodbears - In Midnight Over Sanctaphrax, the main characters come across many different animals in the Great Shryke Slave Market: ...dying hollowed trees with bars at the gaping holes, forming cages to woodbears. .. * Woodbees - Like normal bees except that they send out one bee to find the flowers, and when it comes back, it does flying acrobatics to tell the others where the nectar is. * Woodbugs * Woodgoats - A goat-like mammal found in the Deepwoods. It's name is used as a derogatory term. * Woodhogs - A boar-like animal found in the Deepwoods. * Woodmidges - Small insects found in the Deepwoods, that is very annoying due to the fact that it swarms and bites passing peoples and animals. * Woodmoths-A butterfly or mothlike creature, beautiful and harmless. This is the animal that Rook's companion chose to write a treatise on. * Woodspiders - A spider-like arachnid found in the Deepwoods that spins a very fine silk in very intricate patterns. * Woodtrolls * Woodowls - Like normal owls, except that when they are about to go hunting, they meet very noisily and decide how and where to hunt. * Wood-pythons - A large snake found in the Deepwoods that swallows its prey of small animals whole and presumeably kills its prey by squeezing it. * Woodrats * Woodwaifs * Woodwasps - Large, hornet-like insects that live in the Deepwoods and give huge, painful welts when they sting. If their eggs somehow enter an animal's body, the larvae will hatch and sting their way out, killing their host from the inside. They are used by Vilnix Pompolnius to murder Hax Vostillix in "The Winter Knights" by disguising their eggs as sugared delberry bonbons. * Wreck Demons Plants *'Black-Bay' *'Blackwoods' *Bloodoaks *'Brindleweed' *'Bristleweed' *'Bulbul Berries' *'Bulbul Trees' *'Bullbraken' *'Cockades' *'Combbushes' *'Copperwoods' *'Delberries' *'Dewdrop Trees' *'Earthapples' *'Greatgrass' *'Greenwoods' *'Hairy Charlock' *'Hyleberries' *'Ironwoods' *'Knotroots' *'Leadwoods' *'Liverbirches' *'Lullabees' *'Lufwoods' *'Moonbells' *Nibblick *'Oakapples' *'Oak-Mallows' *Orangegrass *Pipsaps *'Redoaks' *'Rosy Heartapples' *'Sallowdrops' *Scentwoods *'Scrapewort Berries' *'Seedrusk' *'Silverpines' *'Stinkwoods' *'Sugargrass' *'Sumpwoods' *Sytil Moss *Tarry Vines *'Tinkleberries' *'Tripweed' *'Tubroots' *'Tumblebushes' *'Weeping-Willoaks' *'Wood-Chomphrey' *'Woodferns' *'Woodginger' *Woodonions *'Woodsaps' *'Woodsucculents' *'Yarrowroot' Fungi * Pink Fungus * Scentball Fungus Protists * Blackwater Fever Bacteria * Glade-Fret * Rust-Blight * Woodfever